1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pile loop forming assembly for a loom, a method of forming pile loops on a loom and a loom.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past lances for forming loops were unreliable. The loop forming yarn was not passed from one side of the lance to the other reliably so that it could be wrapped about a lance to form a loop.